No More Lies
by BattleRocket
Summary: Brambleclaw still loves Squirrelflight, and she still loves him. Will they be able to put aside the lies of the past to form a new bond? One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. All Warriors are (c) Erin Hunter. All characters of the warrior series are (c) Erin Hunter. All other characters are (c) BattleRocket, and may not be copied or recreated in any form whatsoever without permission from BattleRocket first._

* * *

**No More Lies**

A single ray of sunlight pierced through the rocky walls of the Thunderclan camp, making its way into the bramble walls of the warrior's den. There, it sought out a single cat, shining on its ginger fur until it seemed like the cat's pelt had burst into flames. Squirrelflight blinked open her emerald green eyes as she stretched in her nest, her jaws parting in a yawn.

The ginger she-cat stepped out of the warrior's den, her eyes blinking as she sought out a single cat in the clearing; the cat that she longed to be together with once again. Sorrow shadowed her eyes as she watched the dark brown tabby in the clearing, giving out orders and arranging patrols. She willed for him to turn around and gaze back at her with those warm amber eyes, the ones that had showed so much love for her before.

Squirrelflight let out a sob as the tabby continued issuing out orders. She knew that he was aware of her gaze resting on his pelt; aware of her pleading look. But he did not turn around. Squirrelflight knew the reason all too well. Their relationship had fallen apart the day that her sister's secret had gotten out, the one that she had tried to keep as best she could. After the secret of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's birth had been revealed, Brambleclaw had barely looked at Squirrelflight. His warm amber gaze turned cold whenever he looked at Squirrelflight, and the only time that they actually talked was when he was assigning her to patrols. Apart from that, Brambleclaw made sure that their paths never crossed.

Sure, she had tried to apologize, but the words fell on deaf ears. Brambleclaw either ignored her completely, or gave a small nod, and didn't say anything more. His look towards her never changed, it remained neutral and emotionless; though Squirrelflight longed for them to be filled with their previous warmth and love. As the ginger she-cat padded towards the center of the clearing, she couldn't particularly blame Brambleclaw. After all, she had lied about his kits, lied about their birth. It was only natural that Brambleclaw would hate her.

She padded over to the group of cats, trying to meet Brambleclaw's gaze, but the deputy paid her no heed. Every time she would try to get in front of him, he would turn the other direction. It was as if he were trying to ignore her, purposefully not meeting her gaze. Squirrelflight gave up; she would never gain his forgiveness, and she had failed too many times for her to keep believing that it was possible.

"Dustpelt, Sandstorm and Spiderleg. You three are on border patrol." Brambleclaw meowed quietly. "Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Molepaw, you three are on hunting patrol." Squirrelflight watched them leave, her pelt running cold as she realized that she was the only one left in the clearing. The only other cat that was there was Brambleclaw, gazing at her for the first time in moons.

"What should I do?" Squirrelflight asked, not meeting the deputy's gaze.

Brambleclaw flicked his tail as he bounded off into the forest. "We're going on a hunting patrol as well." He replied simply, leaving Squirrelflight to chase after him.

Once a good distance away from camp, Brambleclaw headed off in one direction, while Squirrelflight headed towards the opposite, not wanting to hunt together, for she knew that if they did, she would not be able to concentrate.

Squirrelflight brought down two squirrels easily, killing a mouse as well soon after burying them. She carried her prey back to where she and Brambleclaw had gone their separate ways, only to find the deputy standing there, a plump starling in his jaws. She narrowed her eyes, a small glimmer of hope in her chest. It almost seemed as if the deputy had been waiting for her. But, as she stepped out of the undergrowth, he turned to her with that same icy gaze, and the glimmer of hope flickered out.

Brambleclaw gave her a curt nod. "Good catch." He meowed. "The squirrels will be enough to feed the clan."

Squirrelflight nodded, then pawed at the mouse. "I suppose I should eat this then." She commented, sitting down and putting the mouse by her paws. She glanced up at Brambleclaw again, almost smiling when she saw that he was still gazing at her. "Would you like some?" She asked hopefully, pawing at the mouse so that it was between them.

To her surprise, Brambleclaw nodded, sitting down and taking a small bite of the mouse. Squirrelflight suppressed a purr as she took a bite as well. They ate in silence for awhile, but Squirrelflight couldn't concentrate with Brambleclaw so close to him. She had to say something, try to apologize again. She parted her jaws to speak, but before she could, a tail brushed lightly over it, and Squirrelflight looked up to see Brambleclaw, his gaze locked on hers.

"Squirrelflight, I know things haven't been good between the two of us lately." Brambleclaw meowed, his voice surprisingly even. "And I've been thinking about it a lot these past few moons." He continued to gaze at Squirrelflight, and she had to force herself not to flinch. "I'm sorry, Squirrelflight." He meowed. "I regret the fact that we aren't mates anymore. I still love you."

Squirrelflight purred. "I'm sorry too, Brambleclaw." She meowed. "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you."

Brambleclaw purred as he wrapped his tail around hers. "I know." He murmured. "And someday, we'll have our own kits. Our _real_ kits."

Squirrelflight nodded, twining her tail with his. "Of course." She meowed. "There'll be no more secrets between us from now on."

The two cats continued to talk and purr as the sun dipped under the trees.

* * *

Jayfeather poked his head through the brambles of the nursery, bumping into a pacing tabby tom as he did so. The gray tom hissed.

"Bramblestar, for Starclan's sake!" Jayfeather hissed. "I know that you're worried about Squirrelflight, but would you please not pace so close to the nursery?"

Bramblestar ignored Jayfeather's complaints as he tried to peek into the nursery, his amber eyes wide with anxiety.

"Is Squirrelflight okay?" The dark tabby tom asked.

Jayfeather nodded. "She's fine." He meowed. "She's had three healthy kits; two toms, and a she-cat." The medicine cat stood to one side, allowing Bramblestar to pass.

Bramblestar padded into the nursery, purring as he saw Squirrelflight in her nest, three kits suckling eagerly by her side. One was a dark tabby tom similar to himself, one was a light grey tom, and the other was a ginger she-cat, similar to Squirrelflight. "They're beautiful." Bramblestar murmured as he licked Squirrelflight's cheek.

Squirrelflight nodded, sounding tired. "What should we name them?" She asked.

Bramblestar twitched his whiskers as he thought. "What if we name the tabby Hawkkit?" He suggested, thinking of his half-brother who resided in the Dark Forest.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I'd like to name the ginger one Firekit." She meowed, a hint of sadness in her meow as she remembered her father, who was now in Starclan.

Bramblestar nodded as he licked the last kit's head. "We should name this one Ashkit." He meowed. Squirrelflight nodded with a purr.

Bramblestar purred as he nuzzled Squirrelflight gently. "These are our kits, Squirrelflight." He murmured. "We'll have no more secrets between us from now on. Promise me; no more lies."

Squirrelflight nodded as she licked his cheek. "I promise." She meowed, still purring. "No more lies."

* * *

**My first One-shot! Read and review please!**


End file.
